Quand mettre une majuscule ?
by Jedusor.R
Summary: Quand employer les majuscules lorsqu'on écrit une fiction sur Harry Potter ? La Grosse Dame ou bien la grosse dame ? Le souafle ou le Souafle ? Pour le savoir, venez-vous renseigner ici même !
1. Majuscule part 1

**La date : 04.04.14**

Disclaimer : rien n'est à moi, tout appartient à **Joanne Rowling**.

Salut ! Bien, je suppose qu'il t'arrive d'écrire ? Sur le monde de Harry Potter ? Personnellement, c'est mon cas, voilà pourquoi j'ai dressé cette liste. À chaque fois je m'embrouillais en réfléchissant quel nom portait une majuscule, le quel n'en portait pas. Lassée, je me suis renseignée dans les LIVRES. Conclusions, j'ai mes sources et celles-ci sont OFFICIELLES. Je ne suis pas du genre à mentir ou à embrouiller, justement, alors allez vérifier si vous avez des doutes quant à mes propositions ci-dessous, seulement, je vous préviens, ce sera du temps de perdu car elles sont vraies.

**Règle N°1 :** tous les noms que vous trouverez dans ce chapitre sont dotés d'une majuscule. _Toujours_ dotés d'une majuscule, à aucune exception. Si je ne mets pas de majuscule, cela voudra dire qu'il n'y en a pas.

_Exemple : Ernie Macmillan déteste les _**_S_**_ouris __g__lacées._

Le « **glacées** » de Souris glacées, commence par une minuscule.

**Règle N°2 :** en général, les lettres soulignées sont celles écrites en minuscule et celles en gras en majuscule.

_Exemple : Le __m__inistre de la _**_M_**_agie pue la _**_B_**_ombabouse ! dixit le __c__hevalier du _**_C_**_atogan._

**Conseil :** faites _Ctrl + F_ et tapez le mot que vous cherchez pour plus de rapidité. Si ce qui vous intéresse ne se trouve pas dans le chapitre, veuillez m'en informer pour que je puisse le rajouter.

Assez blablaté !

.

.

.

Le Quidditch – part 1

_Attention ! Souafle s'écrit avec un seul « f » et pas deux, contrairement à ce qu'on peut penser._

**Attrapeur, Batteur, Gardien,** **Poursuiveur **contiennent toujours des majuscules. Toutefois, à noter que « **Gardien** » opte pour une minuscule lorsqu'il n'a aucun rapport avec le Quidditch.

_Exemple : C'est un remarquable _**_gardien_**_.  
Exemple : Le _**_G_**_ardien parle à son épique de _**_Q_**_uidditch._

**Cognard, Souafle, Vif d'or, la Coupe de la Ligue **contiennent des majuscules, excepté le « **or** » du Vif d'or qui est une minuscule.

_Exemple : J'adore le _**_Q_**_uidditch, bien que __les_**_C_**_ognard__s__ soient brusques.  
Exemple : C'est magnifique un _**_V_**_if d'__o__r en pleine course._

* * *

Les sucreries et confiseries

**Baguettes magiques à la réglisse, Ballongommes du Bullard, Bulles baveuses, Chocoballes, Chocogrenouilles, Crapauds à la menthe, crèmes Canari, Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue, Fizwizbiz, Fondants du Chaudron, Gommes de Limaces, Gnomes au poivre, Nid de Cafards, Patacitrouilles, Pralines Longue Langue, Souris en sucre, Souris glacées, Suçacides**

_Exemple : Ron prit une grosse poignée de _**_G_**_nomes au __p__oivre sous le regard prévenant de Hermione qui mangeait une _**_B_**_ulle __b__aveuse. Harry aurait bien voulu goûter un _**_N_**_id de _**_C_**_afards, seulement il appréhendait croquer l'intérieur… À la place, il dégusta une _**_S_**_uçacide._

**À savoir :** qu'on dit **un** Chocogrenouille. C'est masculin.

* * *

Pré-au-lard

_Attention ! Le « lard » de Pré-au-lard s'écrit avec une minuscule, contrairement à ce qu'on peut penser._

**Derviche et Bang, Gaichiffon, gare de Pré-au-lard, Honeydukes, la Cabane hurlante, La Tête de Sanglier, Les Trois Balais, magasin de plumes Scribenpenne, poste de Pré-au-lard, salon de thé de Madame Pieddodu, Zonko**

_Exemple : Blaise Zabini accompagna Théodore Nott au __m__agasin de __p__lume__s_**_S_**_cribenpenne. Quant à Drago Malefoy, il s'est rendu seul chez _**_H_**_oneydukes acheter des __s__orbets de _**_F_**_izwizbiz. Peut-être allaient-ils ensuite visiter la _**_C_**_abane __h__urlante ?_

Bonus : À **P**ré-au-lard se vend des **B**ièraubeurres. Certains peuvent même en boire à proximité de la **C**abane hurlante. Saviez-vous que cette dernière est reliée au **S**aule cogneur ? Dedans vivait un loup-garou qui a été professeur de défense contre les forces du mal (*****) en 1993. Il sait combattre les **D**étraqueurs et n'a pas peur du **S**inistros. Il se bat aussi contre les **F**orces du **M**al aux côtés de l'**O**rdre du **P**hénix. C'est en effet un **A**uror.

**(*)** : Voir rubrique _Poudlard, à propos de l'école_ pour d'amples explications.

* * *

Le Chemin de Traverse

**Chaudron Baveur, Dumalley Fils, Eeylops, au Royaume du Hibou (*), Fleury et Bott, Glaces Florian Fortarôme, Gringotts, Madame Guipure, Ménagerie magique, Magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch, Obscurus Books, Ollivander, Pirouette et Badin, Tissard et Brodette, Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux**

_Exemple : Tonks devait se rendre à _**_G_**_ringotts, sur __l__e _**_C_**_hemin __d__e _**_T_**_raverse, pour retirer des _**_G_**_allions (**). Plus tard, elle ira à _**_E_**_eylops, __a__u _**_R_**_oyaume __d__u _**_H_**_ibou, pour acheter du _**_M_**_iam__h__ibou. C'était bientôt l'anniversaire d'un de ses amis, un petit tour au _**_M_**_agasin d'__a__ccessoires de _**_Q_**_uidditch ne lui ferait pas de mal…_

**(*)** : _Eeylops, au Royaume du Hibou_ est un seul et même nom qui contient une virgule. On peut simplement dire _Eeylops_ ou _au Royaume du Hibou_, les deux ensemble ne sont pas obligatoires, bien que ce soit préférable car plus juste.

**(**)** : L'argent sorcier (**G**allion, **M**ornille et **N**oise) sont toujours, _TOUJOURS_ débutés par une majuscule.

* * *

Ste Mangouste – plus de détails au chapitre des minuscules

_Attention ! N'écrivez pas « Sainte Mangouste », « St-Mangouste » ou que sais-je encore. C'est « Ste Mangouste » et il n'y a pas de tiret._

**Médicomage**

_Exemple : Nous pouvons aller à _**_S_**_te _**_M_**_angouste avec le _**_M_**_agicobus. La plupart du temps on passe devant le __m__inistère de la _**_M_**_agie. Les __g__uérisseurs __s__tagiaires lisent souvent _**L**a **G**azette du sorcier_. Mrs Tillali travaille au __q__uatrième __é__tage réservé à la __p__athologie des __s__ortilèges. C'est une _**_M_**_édicomage !_

**À savoir : **que_ La Gazette du sorcier _et_ Le Chicaneur _s'écrivent toujours, toujours en italique. **ALWAYS.**

Conclusions : Luna Lovegood longeait les compartiments du **P**oudlard **E**xpress en chantonnant : **_L_**_e _**_C_**_hicaneur_, prenez **_L_**_e _**_C_**_hicaneur_.  
Conclusions : Harry ouvrit **_L_**_a _**_G_**_azette __d__u __s__orcier_, croquant dans sa tartine au beurre.

* * *

Ministère de la Magie – une liste pour le moins géante

_Attention ! Le mot « Département » comprend toujours une majuscule (direction le chapitre trois pour d'amples explications car exceptions)._

**Département des Catastrophes magiques (*), Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques, Département de métamorphose, Département des mystères, le ministère de la Magie, le ministre de la Magie, Magenmagot, Monsieur le Ministre, Ordre de Merlin, Service du réseau des cheminées**

_Exemple : Le __m__inistre de la _**_M_**_agie se dirige droit au _**_D_**_épartement des _**_C_**_atastrophes __m__agiques. On dirait un _**_V_**_eracrasse !_

**(*)** : Pourquoi une majuscule… eh bien c'est ainsi que Dd**C**m est orthographié dans le troisième tome. Je ne comprends pas plus que vous.

Tiré du livre HP5 :

— Niveau sept, **D**épartement des jeux et sports magiques, **S**iège des ligues britanniques et irlandaises de **Q**uidditch, **C**lub officiel de **B**avboules, **B**ureau des **B**revets saugrenus.

— Niveau six, **D**épartement des transports magiques, **R**égie autonome des transports par cheminée, **S**ervice de régulation des balais, **O**ffice des **P**ortoloins, **C**entre d'essai de transplanage.

— Niveau cinq, **D**épartement de la coopération magique internationale, **O**rganisation internationale du commerce magique, **B**ureau international des lois magiques, **C**onfédération internationale des sorciers, section britannique.

— Niveau quatre, **D**épartement de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques, sections des animaux, êtres et esprits, **B**ureau de liaison des gobelins, **A**gence de conseil contre les nuisibles.

— Niveau trois, **D**épartement des accidents et catastrophes magiques, **B**rigade de réparation des accidents de sorcellerie, **Q**uartier général des **O**ubliators, **C**omité des inventions d'excuses à l'usage des **M**oldus.

— Niveau deux, **D**épartement de la justice magique, **S**ervice des usages abusifs de la magie, **Q**uartier général des **A**urors, **S**ervices administratifs du **M**agenmagot.

* * *

Moldu

**Ce terme peut être chiant et compliqué pour les auteurs qui n'ont pas compris le principe.**

_Moldu_ contient une minuscule lorsqu'il est employé comme un **adjectif**.

_Exemple : Ce sac __m__oldu est affreux, ma mère __m__oldue ne l'apprécierait pas ! Sortons de ce magasin __m__oldu qui me donne la migraine._

_Moldu_ contient une **majuscule** lorsqu'il est employé comme un **nom**.

_Exemple : Ce _**_M_**_oldu m'agace profondément. Par contre, celui-là me fait pleurer de rire ! Les _**_M_**_oldus sont aimables les jours ensoleillés. Une famille __de_**_M_**_oldus n'a rien de magique !_

* * *

Sang

**Sang-Pur, Sang-Mêlé, Sang-de-Bourbe**

_Exemple : Tom Jedusor n'est pas un _**_S_**_ang-_**_P_**_ur, mais un _**_S_**_ang-_**_M_**_êlé, comme Harry Potter. _(N'oubliez pas les **tirets**, important)  
_Exemple : Drago Malefoy a tendance à traiter les gens qui sont nés d'une famille __m__oldue, de _**_S_**_ang-__d__e-_**_B_**_ourbe. Une insulte raciste et très grave._ (le « **de** » de « **S**ang-**de**-**B**ourbe » est en minuscule.)

_Attention ! On peut toutefois dire « il a du sang mêlé », « elle a du sang pur ». Comme le terme Moldu, ça dépend si l'on utilise le statut de sang, ou bien l'adjectif du sang pur. _(N'oubliez pas qu'il n'y a pas de tirets, lorsqu'il est employé comme tel.)

* * *

Azkaban

_Attention ! Azkaban s'écrit avec un « z ». Je vous en supplie, par la barbe de Merlin, oubliez ce « s » ! Askaban, c'est moche, c'est faux. Okay ? Enfin, peut-être êtes-vous allemands et dans ce cas, je peux comprendre pourquoi vous écrivez Azkaban avec un « s »... Mais seulement dans ce cas, hehe. _

**Azkaban, Détraqueur, mer du Nord**

_Exemple : - C'est fou le nombre de _**_D_**_étraqueurs qui rôdent autour d'_**_A_**_zkaban. Brrr. Soit. Allons en direction de la __m__er du _**_N_**_ord !_

* * *

Lieux magiques – partie 1

Écoles : **Poudlard, Beauxbâtons, Durmstrang**

Habitations : **12, square Grimmaurd, cabane de Hagrid, Cabane hurlante, la Chaumière aux Coquillages, maison des Gaunt, maison des Lovegood, manoir des Malefoy, le « Terrier » (*)**

Boutiques et entreprises : **Barjow et Beurk, Compagnie de la Comète, Compagnie des Balais Brossdur, Compagnie des Balais Universels, Compagnie Ellerby et Spudmore, Le Dragon vert, Du Moisi, Flyte et Barker, Jimmy Kiddell's Wonderful Wands, Madam Borboleta Candies Ltd., Société des Balais de Course Nimbus, Tongueburners Ltd., Wiseacres Équipements pour Sorciers**

Lieux dits : **caverne de Pré-au-lard, caverne de l'Horcruxe, Chambre des Secrets, Forêt interdite, lac de Poudlard, marais de Queerditch, Salle sur Demande, Pièce Va-et-Vient, Salle des Objets Cachés, musée du Quidditch, Nurmengard,voie 9¾, gare de King's Cross**

Rues : **Allée des Embrumes**

Îles : **Îles de Drear**

**(*)** : Dans le deuxième tome, le nom de la maison des Weasley s'écrit ainsi : le « Terrier »

_Exemple : Charlie se dirige au _**_« T_**_errier _**_»_**_, ses bottes en peau de __d__ragons tapant contre le sol.  
Exemple : Plus jamais Stan Rocade n'ira chez _**_B_**_arjow __e__t _**_B_**_eurk. Il avait d'autres choses à faire !_

Précisions : l'ordre de cette liste vient du **Wiki Harry**.

* * *

Lieux moldus – partie 2

Écoles :** Centre d'éducation des jeunes délinquants récidivistes de St Brutus, Eton, Smelting, Stonewall High**

Habitations :** 4, Privet Drive, maison des « Jeux du sort », maisonnette de Frank Bryce**

Boutiques et entreprises :** Camping, Grunnings, Hôtel du Rail, papetier de Vauxhall Road, Le Pendu, le pub des Cinq Plumes, Purge &amp; Pionce Ltd.**

Lieux dits :** cimetière de Little Hangleton, clinique privée de Londres, colline de Têtafouine, gare de Paddington, Millennium Bridge, Orphelinat/Orphelinat Wool, pont de Brockdale**

Rues :** Charing Cross Road, Magnolia Crescent, Magnolia Road, l'impasse du Tisseur, Tottenham Court Road, Vauxhall Road, Wisteria Walk**

Villes :** Aberdeen, Appleby, Arbroath, Arjeplog, Banchory, Barnsley, Barnton, Blackpool, Bodmin, Bristol, Budly, Babberton, Carbone-les-Mines, Chudley, Cork, Dijon, Dufftown, Dundee, Falmouth, Fichucastel, Flagley-le-Haut, Flaquemare, Godric's Hollow, Great Hangleton, Grodzisk, Heidelberg, Ilfracombe, Ilkley, Kenmare, Kopparberg, Little Hangleton, Little Norton, Little Whinging, Londres, Loutry Ste Chaspoule, Minsk, Montrose, Paris, Portsmouth, Portree, Quiberon, Terre-en-Lande, Tinworth, Thundelarra, Tutshill, Wagga Wagga, Wigtown, Woollongong**

Étendue eau :** Loch Ness**

Îles :** Bornéo, Hébrides, Majorque, Île Maurice, Mikonos, Moutohora, Île de Skye, Île de Wight**

Comtés :** Cornouailles, Devon, Dorset, Herefordshire, Kent, Lancashire, Norfolk, Nottinghamshire, Somerset, Surrey, Wiltshire, Worcestershire, Yorkshire**

_Exemple : Narcissa Malefoy, accompagnée de sa sœur, parcourut les rues du _**_W_**_iltshire, puis __t__ransplana, arrivant directement à l'__i__mpasse du _**_T_**_isseur.  
Exemple : Le __p__ub __d__es _**_C_**_inq _**_P_**_lumes abritait plusieurs hommes qui buvaient une pinte de _**_B_**_ièraubeurre._

Précisions : l'ordre de cette liste vient du **Wiki Harry**.

* * *

Objets divers (liste malheureusement incomplète – trop d'objets) (*)

Possessions ou autres : **bague de Gaunt, Baguette de Sureau, carte du Maraudeur, Choixpeau magique, Cognard fou de Dobby, coupe de Helga Poufsouffle, diadème de Rowena Serdaigle, diadème de Xenophilius Lovegood, épée de Godric Gryffondor, Ford Anglia d'Arthur Weasley, Horcruxe, journal intime de Tom Jedusor, livre de potions du Prince de Sang-Mêlé, main d'argent de Peter Pettigrow, médaillon de Regulus Black, malle magique d'Alastor Maugrey,**

**médaillon de Salazar Serpentard, moto de Sirius Black, nécessaire à balai de Harry Potter, œil magique d'Alastor Maugrey, parapluie rose de Rubeus Hagrid, pendule de la famille Weasley, plume de Dolores Ombrage, Reliques de la Mort, Reliques des Fondateurs, sac en perles d'Hermione Granger, tapisserie de la famille Black, tente de Perkins, le Retourneur de Temps, un Rapeltout, Scrutoscope, Multiplettes**

Transports : **carrosse de Beauxbâtons, Magicobus, Poudlard Express**

_Exemple : Le __c__arrosse de _**_B_**_eauxbâtons brille aussi bien que l'__é__pée de _**_G_**_odric _**_G_**_ryffondor.  
Exemple : Le __j__ournal __i__ntime de Tom Jedusor a été acheté au __p__apetier de _**_V_**_auxhall _**_R_**_oad. Depuis, c'en est devenu un _**_H_**_orcruxe._

Précisions : l'ordre de cette liste vient du **Wiki Harry**.

**(*) **: Rendez-vous au troisième chapitre pour d'amples explications.

* * *

Sortilèges Impardonnables

**Sortilège Doloris (Endoloris), sortilège de l'Imperium (Impero), sortilège de la Mort (Avada Kedavra)**

_Exemple : Le _**_M_**_angemort lui envoya le __s__ortilège de l'_**_I_**_mperium. Le jet ne put atteindre sa cible, car l'__a__depte de _**_V_**_oldemort mourut avant à cause d'un __s__ortilège de la _**_M_**_ort.  
Exemple : Les _**_S_**_ortilèges _**_I_**_mpardonnables sont interdits car… ils sont justement __i__mpardonnables._ (Majuscule exceptionnellement dans « **S**ortilèges » de « Sortilèges Impardonnables ».  
_Exemple : Le _**_S_**_ortilège _**_I_**_mpardonnable__ que le _**_S_**_eigneur __d__es _**_T_**_énèbres préfère est le __s__ortilège de la _**_M_**_ort._

Précisions : l'ordre de cette liste vient du **Wiki Harry**.

* * *

Sorts

Par nom : **sortilège d'Allégresse, sortilège d'Altération de la mémoire, sortilège d'Amnésie, maléfice Antitransplanage, sortilège d'Apparition, sortilège d'Attraction, maléfice d'Aveuglement, sortilège de Babillage, maléfice du Bloque-jambes, charme du Bouclier, maléfice de Catapultage, sortilège de Chatouillis, maléfice de Chauve-Furie, sortilège de Confusion, sortilège de Conjonctivite, sortilège de Crache-Limaces, sortilège de Crâne chauve, charme du Cridurut, maléfice du Croche-Pied, maléfice Cuisant, sortilège de Désarmement, sortilège de Désillusion, sortilège de Disparition, sortilège de Découpe, sortilège d'Empiffrement, sortilège d'Engorgement, maléfice d'Entrave, maléfice Explosif, sortilège d'Expulsion, maléfice de Flagrance, sortilège de Folloreille,**

**sortilège de Freinage, sortilège de Furonculose, sortilège de Gavage, sortilège de Gèle-Flamme, maléfice Gemino, maléfice de Glu Perpétuelle, sortilège d'Homomorphus, sort d'Impassibilité, sortilège d'Inanimatus Apparitus, maléfice de Jambencoton, sortilège de Langue de Plomb, sortilège de Lévitation, sortilège de Maintien, supplice de Métamorphose, sortilège de Mise en place, sortilège du Patronus, sortilège Protéiforme, enchantement des Quatre-Points, sortilège de Récurage, charme de Réjouissance, sortilège Repousse-Moldu, sortilège de Repoussement, sortilège de Repoustout, maléfice de Répulsion, sortilège de Réduction, Révélasort de Scarpin, maléfice du Saucisson, sortilège de Séduction, sortilège de Stupéfixion, sortilège de Terrassement, sortilège de Têtenbulle, sortilège de Transfert**

_Exemple : Owen Cauldwell manie parfaitement le __s__ortilège de _**_B_**_loque-__j__ambes. Néanmoins, il ne parvient jamais à se souvenir de la __f__ormule du __s__ortilège d'_**_A_**_ltération __d__e __l__a __m__émoire.  
Exemple : Le __c__harme du _**_B_**_ouclier plaisait à Mary Mcdonald. Cette année, la _**_G_**_ryffondor apprenait le sort d'_**_I_**_mpassibilité et le __m__aléfice du _**_C_**_roche-_**_P_**_ied._

**À savoir :** que les termes « sortilège », « sort », « maléfice », « enchantement », « supplice » et « charme » sont toujours écrits en minuscule.

Précisions : l'ordre de cette liste vient du **Wiki Harry**.  
Autres précisions : On écrit « un sortilège informulé » tout en minuscule.

.

Par formule : **Accio, Aguamenti, Alohomora, Amplificatum, Anapneo, Anteoculatia, Aparecium, Aqua Eructo, Arania Exumai, Aresto Momentum, Assurdiato, Avis, Bloclang, Bombarda, Bombarda Maxima, Brackium, Emendo, Calvorio, Carpe Retractum, Cave inimicum, Collaporta, Colovaria, Confringo, Confundo, Cracbadabum, Defodio, Dentesaugmento, Deprimo, Descendo, Destructum, Diffindo, Dissendium, Draconifors, Duro, Elasticus, Enervatum, Engorgio Cranius, Entomophis, Episkey, Erigo, Evanesco, Expecto Patronum, Expulso, Expelliarmus, Failamalle, Ferula, Fianto Duri, Finite, Finite Incantatem, Flambios, Flipendo, Furunculus, Gemino, Glacius, Glisseo, Harmonia Nectere Passus, Herbivicus, Herbifors, Hominum revelio, Immobulus, Impedimenta, Impervius, Incarcarem, Incarcifors, Incendio, Lacarnum Inflamarae, Lapifors, Lashlabask, Legilimens, Levicorpus, Liberacorpus, Limacius Eructo, Locomotor, Locomotor Mortis, Lumos, Lumos Maxima, Lumos Solem,**

**Magicus Extremos, Meteorribilis recanto, Mobiliarbus, Mobilicorpus, Morsmordre, Multicorfors, Mutinlutin Malinpesti, Nox, Obscuro, Oculus Reparo, Oppugno, Orbis, Orchideus, Oubliettes (*), Partis Temporus, Periculum, Petrificus Totalus, Piertotum locomotor, Pointe au nord, Portus, Prior Incanto, Priori Incantatum, Protego, Protego horribilis, Protego totalum, Récurvite, Redactum Cranius, Reducto, Reducto (contresort d'Amplificatum), Reparo, Repello Moldum, Repulso, Revigor, Rictusempra, Riddikulus, Salveo maleficia, Sectumsempra, Serpensortia, Silencio, Sonorus, Sourdinam, Specialis revelio, Spero Patronum, Stupéfix, Tarentallegra, Tergeo, Volatilors, Vulnera Sanetur, Waddiwasi, Wingardium Leviosa**

_Exemple : - _**R**écurvite !_ lança _**_R_**_ogue, le regard sombre.  
Exemple : - _**P**iertotum locomotor_, murmura le __p__rofesseur._

**(*) **: La formule **Oubliettes** a toujours un « **s** ». Ne l'oubliez pas, autrement il sera mal orthographié.

Précisions : l'ordre de cette liste vient du **Wiki Harry**.

.

Par effet : **Brume dorée, Cascade des Voleurs, Contrat magique, Feu de Sempremais, Feudeymon, Flammes bleues, Horcruxe, Limite d'Âge, Portoloin, Serment Inviolable, Tabou, Tasse en rat, Trace**

_Exemple : La _**_C_**_ascade des _**_V_**_oleurs efface les __e__nchantements et permet d'annuler les __c__amouflages __m__agiques.  
Exemple : Le _**_F_**_eudeymon de la _**_P_**_ièce _**_V_**_a-__e__t-_**_V_**_ient tua plus d'un.  
Exemple : - Le _**_S_**_erment _**_I_**_nviolable ne peut être violé, déclara-t-il. Il se retourna puis posa une main sur le _**_P_**_ortoloin. Un _**_C_**_ontrat __m__agique sur __les_**_H_**_orcruxe__s__ l'attendait à l'autre bout de la ville._

Précisions : l'ordre de cette liste vient du **Wiki Harry**.

.

**À savoir :** que lorsque vous écrivez une scène où deux sorciers se battent en duel, les sortilèges lancés sont **_toujours_** en italique.

_Exemple : -_ **O**ubliettes_, chuchota-t-il._  
_Exemple : -_ **A**ccio **C**hocogrenouille **!** _se hâta Terence Higgs._

Précisions : Les points (**_*_**) et les virgules ne sont pas en italique. Cependant, les points d'exclamation, OUI ! Le sujet, pareil. Ici, ce dernier est « Chocogrenouille », eh bien il est _aussi_ en italique.

**(*) Exception** :

Tiré du livre HP7

_Elle respira profondément pour retrouver son calme puis pointa sa baguette sur le front de Dolohov et prononça la formule :_

_\- Oubliettes._

Le point est aussi en italique. Quand la formule est seule, (comme ci-dessus) alors le **point** est _aussi_ en italique.

Conclusions : \- **_O_**_ubliettes_, chuchota-t-il. (Seulement l'_Oubliettes_ est en italique, **pas** la virgule qui la précède)  
Conclusions : \- **_A_**_ccio _**_C_**_hocogrenouille _**_!_** se hâta Terence Higgs. (La formule + LE SUJET + le point d'exclamation sont en italique)

* * *

Potions

Potions : **potion d'Aiguise-Méninges, onguent d'amnésie du Dr Oubbly, potion d'Amnésie, Amortentia, potion de Babillage, élixir Cérébral de Baruffio, philtre de Confusion, philtre Dégonflant, philtre d'Embrouille, potion d'Enflure, élixir d'Euphorie, Felix Felicis, solution de Force, potion à Hérisser les Cheveux, décoction Hoqueteuse, potion capillaire Lissenplis, potion de Mémoire, Goutte du Mort vivant, philtre de Mort Vivante (*),**

**essence de Murlap, Nettoie-Tout magique de la Mère Grattesec, potion Oculus, philtre de Paix, Pimentine, Polynectar, Poussos, potion de Ratatinage, potion de Régénération sanguine, remontant de Pomfresh, potion Tue-loup, Veritaserum, potion de Vieillissement, potion Volubilis, potion Wiggenweld, antidote aux Poisons Courants**

_Exemple : _**_M_**_adame _**_P_**_omfresh verse de la __p__otion d'_**_A_**_iguise-_**_M_**_éninge__s__ dans un verre transparent.  
Exemple : Le __p__rofesseur _**_R_**_ogue expose à ses élèves la _**_G_**_outte __d__u _**_M_**_ort __v__ivant.  
Exemple : _**_S_**_lughorn prépare l'__é__lixir _**_C_**_érébral __d__e _**_B_**_aruffio._

**(*)** : La « **G**outte du **M**ort vivant » ne contient pas de « e » à « vivant » contrairement au « philtre de **M**ort **V**ivante » qui contient non seulement un « e » mais aussi une **majuscule** !

**À savoir :** que les termes « potion », « philtre », « essence », « décoction », « onguent », « solution », « poison », « sérum », « remontant », « antidote » et « élixir » sont toujours écrits en minuscule.

Précisions : l'ordre de cette liste vient du **Wiki Harry**.

.

Potionnistes :** Baruffio, Arsenius Beaulitron, Libatius Borage, Hector Dagworth-Granger, Damoclès, Golpalott, Gregory le Hautain, Glover Hipworth, Laverne de Montmorency, Dr Oubbly, Severus Rogue, Horace Slughorn, Erica Stainwright, Hesper Starkey, Sacharissa Tugwood, Zygmunt Budge**

_Exemple : _**_G_**_regory __l__e _**_H_**_autain a gagné la confiance du _**_R_**_oi _**_R_**_ichard._

_._

Livres : **Antivenins asiatiques, Manuel avancé de préparation des potions, Mille herbes et champignons magiques, Potions magiques, Potions de grands pouvoirs**

_Exemple :_ _Susan Bones utilise souvent_ **M**ille herbes et champignons magiques.

Précisions : l'ordre de cette liste vient du **Wiki Harry**.

**À savoir :** que les noms des livres, qu'importe soient-ils, sont toujours, _toujours_ en italique.

Conclusions : Le livre **_A_**_ntivenins __a__siatiques_ apprenait énormément.

* * *

Créatures

Créatures : **Détraqueur, Sinistros, Pitiponk, Inferi, Épouvantard (*)**

_Exemple : Le _**_P_**_itiponk ne ressemble pas du tout au _**_D_**_étraqueur._

**(*)** : Dans le troisième livre de la saga, il n'y a pas de **majuscule** à « **É**pouvantard », contrairement au cinquième livre, Harry Potter et l'**O**rdre du **P**hénix, qui en contient une. Il est préférable de suivre HP5.

**À savoir :** que le terme « Inferi » au pluriel reste intact.

Conclusions : Les **Inferi** sont des créatures à plaindre et incomprises.

Précisions : l'ordre de cette liste vient du **Wiki Harry**.

.

Animaux : **Abraxan, Acromentule, Augurey, Bandimon, Basilic, Billywig, Botruc, Boullu, Boursouf, Boursouflet, Boutefeu chinois, Chaporouge, Chartier, Ciseburine, Clabbert, Cocatris, Cornelongue roumain, crabe de Feu, Croup, Demiguise, dent-de-vipère du Pérou, Dirico, Doxy, Erkling, Éruptif, Ethonan, Fangieux, Fléreur, Focifère, Grapcorne, Grinchebourdon, Gronian, Hippogriffe,**

**Jobarbille, Kappa, Kelpy, Licheur, lutin de Cornouailles, Magyar à pointes, Malagrif tacheté, Manticore, Merrow, Moke, Moremplis, Murlap, Musard, Niffleur, noir des Hébrides, Norvégien à crête, Noueux, Nundu, Occamy, Opaloeil des antipodes, Pansedefer ukrainien, Porlock, Poulaintêtard, Povrebine, Quintaped, Re'em, Rémora, Runespoor, Salamandre, Scroutt à pétard, Selkies, Serpencendre, Sharak, Sombral, Suédois à museau court, Tébo, Veaudelune, Veracrasse, Verlieu, Vert gallois, Vivet doré, Yéti**

_Exemple : Ma __c__réature préférée est le _**_J_**_obarbille.  
Exemple : Le __d__ent-__d__e-__v__ipère du _**_P_**_érou est le plus petit des __d__ragons connus et le plus rapide en vol.  
Exemple : __Les_**_B_**_oursouflet__s__ sont doux et moelleux._

Précisions : l'ordre de cette liste vient du **Wiki Harry**.

.

Êtres : **Vélane**

_Exemple : La Vélane usa de son pouvoir pour attirer son futur amant._

.

Créature-imaginaires : **Aquavirius, Enormus à Babille, Héliopathe, Joncheruine, Nargole, Ronflak Cornu, Tranchesac Ongubulaire**

_Exemple : Padma Patil était persuadée que __les_**_J_**_oncheruine__s__ sortaient de l'imagination de Luna._

Précisions : l'ordre de cette liste vient du **Wiki Harry**.

.

Créatures-personnages : **Aragog, Arnold, Bane, le Baron Sanglant, Binky, Bogrod, Borbog le Barbu, Buck, Coquecigrue, Crockdur, Croûtard, Cuthbert Binns, la Dame Grise, Dobby, dragon de Gringotts, Errol, Eûrk le Crasseux, fantômes du Club des Chasseurs sans tête, Fenrir Greyback, Firenze, Flamesh, Fridulva, Fumseck, Golgomath, Gornuk, goule de la famille Weasley, Graup, Gripsec, Hedwige,**

**Hermès, hibou de Drago Malefoy, Hokey, Hoppy, Karkus, Kreattur, Magorian, Mignonnette, Milly, Mimi Geignarde, Miss Teigne, Mistigri, le Moine Gras, Molaire, Mordy, Mosag, Murcus, Nagini, Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête, Norbert, Patounet, Pattenrond, Peeves, Perry, Pompom, Ronan, Scouthibou, Sanguini, Sir Patrick Delaney-Podmore, Tenebrus, Touffu, Trevor, Winky**

_Exemple : _**_P_**_attenrond s'entendrait parfaitement avec _**_P_**_atounet. Par contre, _**_M_**_istigri risquerait d'être jaloux. Mrs _**_F_**_igg devra lui porter beaucoup d'attention.  
Exemple : La __g__oule de la famille _**_W_**_easley est en pyjama ! _**_C_**_oquecigrue ne cesse de lui tourner autour._

Précisions : l'ordre de cette liste vient du **Wiki Harry**.

.

Hybrides : **Apolline Delacour, Fleur Delacour, Gabrielle Delacour, Lorcan d'Eath, Filius Flitwick, Rubeus Hagrid, Olympe Maxime**

_Exemple : Filius vit Hagrid et Olympe discuter ensemble._

Précisions : l'ordre de cette liste vient du **Wiki Harry**.

.

Colonies et réserves :** colonie d'Acromentules de la Forêt interdite, colonie d'êtres de l'eau du lac de Poudlard, colonie de centaures de la Forêt interdite, colonie de Sombrals de la Forêt interdite, réserve de dragons de Roumanie**

_Exemple : La __c__olonie de _**_S_**_ombral__s__ de la _**_F_**_orêt __i__nterdite contient un __c__heval __a__ilé nommé _**_T_**_enebrus._

**À savoir :** que le terme « colonie » est _toujours_ écrit en minuscule.

Précisions : l'ordre de cette liste vient du **Wiki Harry**.

.

Langages : **Fourchelang, Gobelbabil**

_Exemple : _**_B_**_arty _**_C_**_roupton parle le _**_G_**_obelbabil.  
Exemple : _**_A_**_lbus _**_D_**_umbledore comprend le _**_F_**_ourchelang._

Précisions : l'ordre de cette liste vient du **Wiki Harry**.

_Attention ! Le terme « Fourchelang » ne contient pas de « ue » à la fin. « FourcheLANGUE » sera faux._

.

Utilisation magique :** corne de Grapcorne, crin de Sombral, dard de Billywig, mucus de Veracrasse, œuf de Runespoor, œuf de Serpencendre, plume de Jorbabille, sang de Re'em, sécrétion de Bandimon, sécrétion de Grinchebourdon, tentacules de Murlap, venin d'Acromentule**

_Exemple : Le __c__œur de la __b__aguette de _**_S_**_ureau est un __c__rin de _**_S_**_ombral._

**À savoir :** que les termes « crin », « corne », « sang », « plume, « sécrétion », « œuf », « tentacules », « dard », « mucus », « venin » ou autre utilisation magique, sont _toujours_ écrits en minuscule.

* * *

Mots de passe

Salle commune de Gryffondor : **Caput Draconis, Groin de porc, Antochère, Fortuna Major, Vil maraud, Palsambleu, Fariboles, Guirlande, Bananes frites, Mimbulus Mimbletonia, Potage royal, Babioles, Abstinence, Ver solitaire, Quid agis**

_Exemple : -_**_P_**_otage __r__oyal, annonça _**_G_**_inny _**_W_**_easley accompagnée de _**_D_**_arla _**_S_**_wing._

_._

Salle commune de Serdaigle : **Qui est apparu en premier, le phénix ou la flamme ?, Où vont les objets disparus ?**

_Exemple : -__ Où vont les objets disparus ? - Dans le non-être, c'est-à-dire dans le tout._

_._

Salle commune de Serpentard : **Sang-pur (*)**

_Exemple : - Le mot de passe, cette semaine ? répéta-t-il. « _**_S_**_ang-__p__ur »._

**(*)** : J'ignore pourquoi le « p » est en minuscule. Je crois que c'est une faute d'inattention.

.

Bureau du directeur : **Sorbet citron, Nids de cafards, Fizwizbiz, Suçacides, Éclair au caramel, Dumbledore**

_Exemple : - _**_S_**_orbet __c__itron, dit-il avec le sourire._

.

Salle de bains des préfets : **Fraîcheur des pins**

_Exemple : - N'oublie pas ! C'est _**_« F_**_raîcheur __d__es __p__ins _**_»_**_._

.

Portraits de Poudlard : **Porcinou, Bricabrac, Charmeur de fromage, Éclat d'étoile, Gezundheit, Malveillance, Ça par exemple, Serpent de mer, Aiglefin, Effroi mortel, Nombrilou, Polyglotte, Lunarticle, Dirigeable, Manticore, Gribouille, Œuf de dragon, Côte de porc, Succès studieux, N'oublie jamais, Lumière Contre Ténèbres, Les livres libèrent**

_Exemple : _**_G_**_iffard _**_A_**_bbott demanda le mot de passe. Ce dernier était _**_« L_**_umière _**_C_**_ontre _**_T_**_énèbres _**_»_**_._

.

Potterveille : **Albus, Fol Œil**

_Exemple : Le dernier de _**P**otterveille_ était _**_F_**_ol_**_ Œ_**_il._

**À savoir :** que tous les mots de passe ne sont PAS en italique.  
**À savoir :** que « **Potterveille** » est TOUJOURS en italique. _Toujours en italique._  
**À savoir :** que lorsqu'on nomme un mot de passe lors du texte, on rajoute des **« »** entre le mot de passe.

_Exemple : On avait dit à Harry que le mot de passe était _**_«_**_ Cerises des bois _**_»_**_.  
Exemple : - Cerises des bois, dit Harry._

Précisions : l'ordre de cette liste vient du **Wiki Harry**.

* * *

Le Quidditch – part 2

Les fautes au Quidditch : **Hochequeue, Boutenchoc, Croc-en-manche, Tranchefoule, Coudoyage, Rembarrage, Pognensac, Pique-Souafle, Pincevif, Tassebut**

_Exemple : - Faute ! Le _**_C_**_roc-__e__n-__m__arche est interdit, okay !_

.

Les équipes de Quidditch : **Flèches d'Appleby, Chauves-souris de Ballycastle, Bombardiers de Bigonville, Balais de Braga, Catapultes de Caerphilly, Faucons de Falmouth, Chardonnerets de Fitchburg, Tueurs-de-géants de Gimbi, Gargouilles de Gorodok, Gobelins de Grodzisk, Marteaux de Haileybury, Busards de Heidelberg, Harpies de Holyhead (*), Crécerelles de Kenmare, Pies de Montrose,**

**Météorites d'Orignal-la-Mâchoire, Aras de Moutohora, Fiers-du-manche de Patonga, Orgueil de Portree, Club de Flaquemare, Tapesouafles de Quiberon, Assaillants de Stonewall, Rayons-de-soleil de Sumbawanga, Rase-cimes de Tarapoto, Enchanteurs de Tchamba, Foudroyeurs de Thundelarra, Tornades de Tutshill, Vautours de Vratsa, Vagabonds de Wigtown, Frelons de Wimbourne, Guerriers de Woollongong, Canons de Chudley**

_Exemple : Les _**_T_**_ueurs-__d__e-__g__éants de _**_G_**_imbi n'ont gagné aucun __m__atch récemment.  
Exemple : _**_M_**_étéorites d'_**_O_**_rignal-__l__a-_**_M_**_âchoire remporte __v__ingt __p__oints !_

**(*) **: Le « H » de l'équipe des **H**arpies de Holyhead est une majuscule, contrairement à l'animal, la harpie, qui est une minuscule.

**À savoir :** que les équipes de Quidditch ne sont _pas_ en italique.

Précisions d'italique : Le _Mimbulus Mimbletonia _de Neville Londubat est toujours, TOUJOURS, _toujours_ en italique.

.

Les balais de course : **Brossdur, Comète, Friselune, Lancechêne 79, Étoile filante, Flèche d'Argent, Manchevif, Feuopoudre, Margotin 90, Éclair de feu, Nimbus 2000**

_Exemple : La vieille _**_É_**_toile __f__ilante de Ron se faisait souvent dépasser par des papillons.  
Exemple : Le _**_M_**_argotin _**_90_**_ n'était plus d'actualité._

**À savoir :** que les noms des balais ne sont _pas_ en italique.

* * *

Poudlard, à propos de l'école

Matières, branches scolaires : **Alchimie, Arithmancie, Astronomie, Botanique, Divination, Défense contre les forces du Mal, Étude des Moldus, Étude des Runes, Histoire de la magie, Métamorphose, Occlumancie, Potions, Soins aux créatures magiques, Sortilèges (*)**

**(*)** : Veuillez ne pas oublier le « s » à « Sortilèges ».

_Exemple : Aujourd'hui les _**_S_**_erpentard ont un __c__ours de _**_B_**_otanique en __c__ommun avec les _**_S_**_erdaigle.  
Exemple : Les __c__ours de _**_S_**_oins __a__ux __c__réatures __m__agiques sont très passionnants._

**À savoir : **Prenons l'exemple de « Sortilèges » :

\- Le cours de **S**ortilèges est loin d'être calme et apaisant.  
_Il y a une majuscule, puisque on parle du __cours__ de Sortilèges._

\- Le professeur Flitwick, qui enseignait les sortilèges, émit un rire aigu.  
_Il y a une minuscule car nous parlons des sortilèges en __général__._

Conclusions : Ron fit une grimace en réalisant qu'il avait bientôt un cours de **D**ivination._  
_Conclusions : Millicent Bulstrode regarda le professeur **S**inistra, qui enseignait l'astronomie, se diriger vers la **G**rande **S**alle.

**À savoir :**

_Exemple : Le __p__rofesseur de __b__otanique sourit sans cesse.  
Exemple : Le __p__rofesseur de __d__éfense contre les __f__orces du __m__al est puissant !  
Exemple : Le __p__rofesseur de __m__étamorphose est un _**_A_**_nimagus._

**Il n'y a pas de majuscule pour les matières d'école lorsqu'elles sont employées comme telles !**

Bonus : On écrit toujours, _toujours_ la « **G**rande **S**alle » avec des majuscules. Surtout, ne mettez pas de tirets.  
Bonus : **A**nimagus et **A**nimagi ont toujours une majuscule !  
Rappel : On ne dit pas « la professeure » même si c'est une femme.

_Exemple : Le professeur McGonagall._

* * *

Mrs et Mr

Sachez que pour nommer, disons, Molly et Arthur Weasley, on écrira :

_Mr Weasley et Mrs Weasley se tenaient par la main en souriant._

Optez toujours, toujours pour **Mr** et **Mrs**. Enlevez-vous de la tête les « M. » et « Mme » car c'est FAUX. Vous vous demandez pourquoi ?

Réponse : si vous appelez **Mrs Weasley** « Mme Weasley » alors vous la franchérisez ! Oui, ce terme existe !... dans mon vocabulaire. Dans le sens où vous rendrez Molly Weasley française en l'appelant **Mme**. _Ce qui n'est pas le cas._ Molly Weasley est une anglaise, une Mrs. Utilisez toujours ce terme, par Rowena !

Il n'y a rien de plus vrais, de plus justes et de plus logiques que **MR ET MRS** !

Exemple, si vous désirez nommer **_des parents_** : Mrs Malefoy, Mrs Zabini, Mr Goyle, Mr Potter, Mrs Weasley, Mr Dumbledore, Mrs Bell.

.

Toutefois, j'ai noté ça dans les livres, il est écrit :

**Madame Pomfresh, Madame Rosmerta, Madame Bibine, Madame Maxime, Madame Pieddodu, Madame Dumarais, Madame Pince, Madame Guipure, Madame Lestrange **(forme de politesse)

Ce sont les rares exceptions.

Tiré du livre HP3 :

— _Arrêtez, madame ! s'exclama Fred._

_Mais Madame Bibine avait déjà donné son coup de sifflet et ce fut Alicia qui tira le penalty._

.

Je me suis rapidement renseignée. Alors, il semblerait que **Mrs/Mr** soient employés pour les mariés/veufs/divorcés (entre autres les parents) et que **Madame (Monsieur)** soit réservé aux femmes mûres (qui ont plus de trente ans) MAIS qui ne sont, vraisemblablement, pas mariées. Notez, en tout cas, que Madame (Pomfresh), dans le **texte**, débute toujours, _toujours_ par une **majuscule**.

.

.

.

**Merci d'avoir lu.**

* * *

Mille milliards de gargouilles galopantes !

Mais tu es arrivé jusqu'à la fin ! Sans avoir la migraine ! Félicitations, dorénavant tu n'auras plus d'excuses valables lorsqu'une minuscule ne sera pas à sa place.

Résumé : tous les noms contiennent une majuscule. Noms, comme : Tom Jedusor, Harry Potter, Mandy Brocklehurst… ou bien encore Attrapeur, Souafle, Doxy, Prune Dirigeable et Privet Drive ! _N'oubliez_ _pas._

Bonus : **Serdaigle**, **Poufsouffle**, **Serpentard** et **Gryffondor** n'ont JAMAIS, jamais, **never**, nunca, JAMAIS, de « **_S _**». _JAMAIS !_ Sachez aussi qu'on dit : la salle commune DE Serdaigle et celle DE Serpentard. Oubliez ce « des » inutile. Double fautes, car en général les auteurs de fanfictions rajoutent un « s » alors qu'il n'y en a _pas_.

Précision : c'est la salle commune **de** Godric Gryffondor, pas des Gryffondor en général ! _De Gryffondor. _La salle commune est d'abord à _lui_. Pas à ses élèves.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu, mieux encore, que ça vous a aidé ! Contactez-moi au cas où vous auriez envie du **PDF** (fichier Word) de cette ''fiction''. Je le donnerai avec grand plaisir. Parlez-moi de la mise en page, car il y aura un second chapitre (et même plus). N'hésitez pas à me dire si par exemple les mots en gras vous gênent ou bien s'il y en a trop ! Peut-être la mise en page fait-elle mal à la tête ou bien n'est pas sympathique à regarder.

Aussi, si vous avez des **questions**, des propositions, des mots à me donner car il en manque ici, ne soyez pas timides et faites-moi part de tout et n'importe quoi.

À la prochaine pour les minuscules !

**Yay**


	2. Bonus - Maisons

Bonus – Maisons

À moi aussi il m'est souvent arrivé, lors d'une lecture, de lire « La Serpentard**e** eut un vil rictus ». Vous vous souvenez dans le livre HP7 ? Le nom « Voldemort » est tabou ? Eh bien, pour « Serpentard**e** »… **c'est aussi tabou**. Par exemple… mon nom de famille est Gaillard. Est-ce que je vais dire Gaillard**e** simplement car je suis une fille ? _Non._ Les noms ne s'accordent jamais.

* * *

Les exemples ci-dessous contiennent des fautes atroces :

\- Blaize ? Tu n'aurais pas vu Greengrass, par hasard ? interrogea Pansy en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Non.  
\- Tu me dis si elle vient, hein, marmonna la Serpentarde en se dirigeant vers les dortoirs.

\- Désolé, je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer. J'espère ne pas avoir fait trop long… couina le Rouge et Or.  
\- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas. Moi-même je suis venue un peu en retard, avoua la Gryffondore.

\- Hey ! Mais, hé ! Attendez-moi ! s'écria Justin à l'attention des Poufsouffles.

\- Kevin ? Tu m'accompagnes rapidement à la Salle Commune des Serdaigles ?

.

D'accord, excusez-moi pour vos yeux. Ils souffrent le martyr ? Okay, j'avoue, j'ai abusé pour le dernier exemple. Quatre fautes en même pas une phrase. Damn it.

* * *

La correction et l'explication :

J'ai fréquemment vu dans certaines fictions que les auteurs écrivaient Blaize avec un « z ». Vous savez pour Azkaban ? Il ne faut surtout pas mettre un « s ». Ici, c'est tout le contraire. Il ne faut surtout pas mettre un « z ».

**Blai****s****e.**

* * *

Comme je l'ai cité plus haut, les noms ne s'accordent absolument pas. Conclusions, le « e », on le fait dégager à coups de Nimbus 2001, hop, disparu ! Tant pis si c'est une fille. Elle appartient à Salazar _Serpentard_.

**Serpentard.**

* * *

Il me semble avoir déjà vu ça… Personnellement, il m'arrive de dire « rouge et or » pour Gryffondor, « vert et argent » pour Serpentard, « jaune et noir » pour Poufsouffle et « bleu et bronze » pour Serdaigle. Seulement, retenez bien : _il n'y a jamais de majuscule_ pour ces synonymes ou adjectifs, nommez ça comme bon vous semble. De dire que c'est un **R**ouge et **O**r est archifaux. (*)

**Le rouge et or. **

**(*) **: au pluriel, on n'accorde pas. Les rouge et or. Les bleu et bronze. Les jaune et noir. Les vert et argent. On n'accorde pas car ils sont rouge ET or. Si on accordait, cela voudrait dire que certains sont rouges, _uniquement_ rouges, d'autres sont dorés, _uniquement_ dorés. Ce qui n'est bien sûr pas le cas.

* * *

Bon, alors cet exemple… Je ne l'ai jamais vu lors d'une fic, et Merlin merci. Il n'y a jamais de « e » à Gryffondor. Ja-m-ais.

**Gryffondor.**

* * *

Poufsouffle étant un nom, l'accord n'a rien à faire ici. Exemple, remplacez Poufsouffle par… Harry, disons. Direz-vous, _oserez-vous_ écrire : « Les Harry**s** sont très gentils ! » ? J'espère bien que non.

**Poufsouffle.**

* * *

Alors, là. Alors, là ! Ne mettez jamais, jamais de majuscules à « salle commune ».

**La salle commune.**

* * *

Sachant que la salle commune est d'abord à Rowena Serdaigle et non à ses élèves, il faut dire que c'est « DE (Rowena) Serdaigle ». Exemple : c'est le sac DE Hermione Granger, pas DES Hermione Granger. Vous voyez quand on change les noms comme ça devient absurde ? Pire ! Regardez : c'est le sac des (Hermione) Grangers. Insensé !

**La salle commune de (Rowena) Serdaigle.**

_Parce que c'est la sienne, à elle. C'est_ sa _salle commune._

* * *

Puis là, comme vous le savez déjà, on n'accorde pas les noms, conclusions, pas de « s ».

**Serdaigle.**

* * *

Voilà, un chapitre consacré à ça. J'avais trouvé que ça prenait ''beaucoup'' de place pour me permettre de le glisser dans le chapitre consacré aux minuscules. Une proposition que m'a faite une lectrice, donc, _n'hésitez pas_ à m'en faire, je les prends avec plaisir ! Si vous avez des questions, sur une chose dont vous n'êtes pas sûrs à cent pour cent, _demandez-moi_. Et si c'est dans mes capacités, j'écrirai sans problème une rubrique (pour un chapitre) sur le sujet sollicité.

**Yay**


	3. Minuscule part 1

**La date : 10.04.14**

Disclaimer : rien n'est à moi, tout appartient à **Joanne Rowling**.

Hello ! Je suis revenue avec la suite, les minuscules. J'ai cru comprendre que ma ''fic'' vous a beaucoup aidé ! Je suis heureuse de le savoir. Merci à vous, d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review, mis en favori et d'avoir suivi _« Quand mettre une majuscule ? »_.

**Rappel **: faites _Ctrl + F_ et tapez le mot que vous cherchez pour plus de rapidité. Si ce qui vous intéresse ne se trouve pas dans le chapitre, veuillez m'en informer pour que je puisse le rajouter.

Assez blablaté !

.

.

.

Le Quidditch

**La batte, les tribunes, le terrain, la coupe, l'équipe, les points, le match, le commentateur, les candidats, le poste, les buts, les joueurs, le capitaine, un balai, entraînement (*), les poteaux, les cercles, les règles, le camp adverse, la balle, la boîte **

_Exemple : La __c__oupe de __**Q**__uidditch a été gagnée grâce aux __j__oueurs et à leur __c__apitaine. Les __e__ntraînements intensifs ont porté leurs fruits. Lors du dernier __m__atch, un __j__oueur du __c__amp __a__dverse s'est pris un __b__ut sous les __c__ommentaires du __c__ommentateur placé dans les __t__ribunes. _

**(*)** : Personnellement, je n'aime absolument pas lorsqu'il manque un circonflexe sur un « i ». Pensez à le mettre ! Il est souvent oublié, celui-là.

* * *

Les sucreries et confiseries

**Les berlingots à la menthe, les bonbons explosifs, les caramels dorés, le chocolat, les cubes de glace à la noix de coco, les éclairs, les fils dentaires recouverts de sucre à la menthe, les gâteaux à la crème, les gâteaux au chocolat, les pâtes de menthe en forme de crapauds, les plumes en sucre, les sucettes parfumées au sang, la tarte à la mélasse, les nougats moelleux, les bonbons à la poire **

_Exemple : La __s__ucrerie préférée de Rose Zeller, était les __c__ubes de __g__lace à la __n__oix de __c__oco. Elle adorait ça lorsque la __d__irectrice de sa maison, Pomona Chourave, lui en offrait une __b__oîte entière !  
Exemple : __**Mr**__ Granger fut particulièrement content de découvrir que sa fille, Hermione, lui avait offert des __f__ils __d__entaires recouverts de __s__ucre à la __m__enthe._

* * *

Parfums des Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue

**Les haricots blancs, le chocolat, la noix de coco, le café, le curry, l'herbe, le foie, la marmelade, le poivre, la menthe, la sardine, les épinards, les choux de Bruxelles, la fraise, la crotte de nez, le toast grillé, les tripes, le vomi, le cérumen**

_Exemple : Quel ne fut pas son dégoût quand Kevin Entwhistle tomba sur une __**D**__ragée __s__urprise au __c__érumen…  
Exemple : Le professeur Vector piocha une __**D**__ragée surprise dans son paquet. Oh, __c__houx __d__e __**B**__ruxelles, nota-t-elle. _

**À savoir :** qu'il est toujours préférable d'écrire « **D**ragée **Surprise** au curry » et non « dragée au curry ».**  
À savoir : **que vous pouvez parfaitement écrire sans le « **S**urprise (de Bertie Crochue) ». Alors dans ce cas, sachez que le mot « dragée » ne prend _pas_ de majuscule. Mais QUE dans ce cas.

Tiré du livre HP1 :

_Pendant un bon moment, ils s'amusèrent à manger les __**D**__ragées __**surprises**__. Harry tomba sur divers parfums, toast grillé, noix de coco, haricots blancs, fraise, curry, gazon, café, sardine. Il eut même le courage d'en goûter une qui avait une étrange couleur grise et que Ron refusa de toucher. C'était une __dragée__ au poivre. _

Commentaires : Ok. Les dragées au poivre sont une HORREUR. Harry, tu es bien un **G**ryffondor. Ton courage dépasse même le possible.

* * *

Boissons

**La bouteille, le chocolat chaud, l'hydromel aux épices, le jus d'œillet, le jus d'orange, le jus de citrouille, le lait, le lait de poule, le rhum groseille, le sirop de cerise soda avec boule de glace et ombrelle, le thé, la tisane d'ortie, le vin d'ortie, le vin de sureau, le whisky pur malt, le xérès **

_Exemple : L'__h__ydromel aux __é__pices restera longtemps la __b__oisson préférée du __g__arde-__c__hasse Hagrid !  
Exemple : Le __j__us de __c__itrouille représentait le __j__us le plus servi de __**P**__oudlard._

* * *

Pré-au-lard

**L'auberge du village, les carrosses, le village, les rues, le terminus, les magasins, les chaumières, les cottages, les chandelles magiques, les arbres, les boutiques, les couronnes de houx, les guirlandes, le passage secret, les chérubins ailés, la rue principale, le haut-lieu**

_Exemple : L'__a__uberge du __v__illage était entourée de __b__outiques décorées de __c__handelles __m__agiques, aux alentours de __**N**__oël (*). Les élèves de __**P**__oudlard débarquaient depuis le __t__erminus. Ensuite, ils empruntaient les __c__arrosses tirés par des __**S**__ombrals, ayant rendez-vous à la __**G**__rande __**S**__alle. Le __v__illage dotait d'un __p__assage __s__ecret. Toutefois, pratiquement personne ne le connaissait. Pas même __**Mr**__ Flume, le propriétaire de __**H**__oneydukes ! _

**(*) **: Petit rappel, **N**oël comporte toujours, toujours une majuscule.

_Exemple : - Joyeux __**N**__oël ! fit Hagrid, ne réalisant cependant pas qu'ils allaient bientôt fêter __**N**__oël._

* * *

Le Chemin de Traverse

**La boutique de brocante, la boutique de l'apothicaire, le magasin de robes d'occasion, le magasin de chaudrons, la brique, le portail, les restaurants, l'auberge, le pub, les cafés, le gérant, la banque des sorciers, les bureaux, les coffres, les coffres de haute sécurité, les marchands, les clients**

_Exemple : À __**G**__ringotts, les __c__offres de __h__aute __s__écurité étaient réservés aux __f__amilles de __sang pur__, comme les Lestrange, les Malefoy et les Black._

Anecdote : Barjow et Beurk s'écrit « Barjow **&amp;** Beurk » dans le livre HP2.

* * *

Objets vendus au Chemin de Traverse

**Les crèmes glacées (au chocolat, à la fraise aux noisettes, à la fraise, au beurre de cacahuètes, les sundaes), la reproduction parfaite de la galaxie sous un grand globe de verre, le foie de dragon, les yeux de scarabée, les chouettes (hulottes, effraies, brunes et blanches), les balais (Éclair de feu, Nimbus 2000) les robes (uniformes de Poudlard, robes des Canons de Chudley, qui se repassent toutes seules, amaigrissantes, embellissantes, grossissantes, grandissantes, qui ajustent la température, avec une ceinture en peau de grenouille sauvage), **

**les téléscopes, d'étranges instruments scientifiques en argent, les tonneaux de rate de chauve-souris et d'yeux d'anguilles, les plumes, les rouleaux de parchemin, les fioles à potion, la pierre de lune, l'encre qui change de couleur pendant l'écriture, les livres, les chaudrons (en or, en cuivre, en laiton, en étain), les balances, les tonneaux, les pots, les racines desséchées, les poudres brillantes, les paquets de plumes, les serres, les cornes de licorne argentées, les baguettes magiques, les crapauds, les chats **

_Exemple : Les __c__rèmes __g__lacées à la __f__raise aux __n__oisettes sont délicieuses !  
Exemple : La mère de Blaise Zabini a acheté deux __r__obes __a__maigrissantes et __e__mbellissantes._

* * *

Ste Mangouste

**L'avenue commerçante et passagère, l'imposant bâtiment, le magasin de vêtements (*), l'entrée des visiteurs, les vitrines, les mannequins (de la vitrine), le grand hall d'entrée, les guérisseurs, le gardien de la mémoire,** **p****athologie des sortilèges,**** les longues robes vertes, l'emblème (une baguette et un os croisés), le centre hospitalier, les six niveaux, les cinq services, le salon de thé, la boutique de l'hôpital, blessures par créatures vivantes, virus et microbes magiques, empoisonnements par potions, accidents matériels **

_Exemple : Les __g__uérisseurs seront à jamais des __g__ardiens de la __m__émoire pour cet __i__mposant __b__âtiment que représente __**Ste **__**M**__angouste. _

Rappel : Dans les **livres** on écrit « Ste Mangouste ».

Tiré du livre HP5 : (désolée de la grandeur)

**ACCIDENTS MATÉRIELS**  
_Explosions de chaudron,  
courts-circuits de baguettes,  
hutes de balai, etc._

Rez-de-chaussée

**BLESSURES PAR CRÉATURES VIVANTES**  
_Morsures,  
piqûres, brûlures,  
enfoncements d'épines, etc._

Premier étage

**VIRUS ET MICROBES MAGIQUES**  
_Maladies contagieuses, ex. :  
variole du dragon,  
disparition pathologique,  
scrofulites, etc._

Deuxième étage

**EMPOISONNEMENT PAR POTIONS ET PLANTES**  
_Urticaires, régurgitation,  
fous rires incontrôlables, etc._

Troisième étage

**PATHOLOGIE DES SORTILÈGES**  
_Maléfices chroniques, ensorcellements,  
détournements de charmes, etc.  
_  
Quatrième étage

**SALON DE THÉ/BOUTIQUE DE L'HÔPITAL**

Cinquième étage

SI VOUS NE SAVEZ PAS OU ALLER,  
SI VOUS ÊTES INCAPABLE DE VOUS EXPRIMER NORMALEMENT  
OU DE VOUS RAPPELER POURQUOI VOUS ÊTES ICI,  
NOTRE SORCIÈRE D'ACCUEIL SERA HEUREUSE DE VOUS AIDER.

* * *

Ministère de la Magie

**Les sanctions, l'atrium, le ministère, le ministère (de la Magie), les sept départements, les comités, les bureaux, les lois, les agences, les ascenseurs, le hall, la fontaine, les statues d'or, le sorcier de noble apparence, la sorcière d'une grande beauté, le centaure, le gobelin, l'elfe de maison, la cabine téléphonique, l'hôtesse, la salle d'audience, le (Service du) réseau des cheminées,**** la poudre de cheminette**

_Exemple : L'__e__ntrée des __v__isiteurs se faisait par une __c__abine __t__éléphonique. Pour cela, il fallait composer les __c__hiffres 6-2-4-4-2. Par la suite, on avait simplement accès au __h__all d'__e__ntrée mais aussi aux __s__ept __d__épartements du __m__inistère de la __**M**__agie. _

**À savoir :** que le terme « département » contient une majuscule lorsque vous nommez un département (le **D**épartement des mystères). Toutefois, il n'y en a pas lorsque vous ne parlez pas d'un département en particulier.

Conclusions : Le ministre de la **M**agie courait en direction du **D**épartement de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques.

Tiré du livre HP5 :

— _Oui, nous avons tous été surpris, dit George, car Percy s'était attiré beaucoup d'ennuis dans l'affaire Croupton, il y a eu une enquête et tout ça. Ils ont dit que Percy aurait dû se rendre compte que Croupton déraillait et en informer les instances supérieures. Mais tu connais Percy, Croupton lui avait confié la direction du __d__épartement, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre._

* * *

Moldu – Rubrique vide

**Le saviez-vous ?  
**En gallois, "Abelforth" signifie "de la rivière" et Dumbledore signifie "bourdon" en vieil anglais.

* * *

Sang – Rubrique vide

**J.K. Rowling :  
**C'est durant les premières semaines de mon séjour au Portugal que j'ai écrit mon chapitre préféré de « L'école des sorciers » : _« Le miroir du Riséd »_.

* * *

Azkaban

**L'île rocheuse, le bateau, les balais, l'évasion, les prisonniers, la prison (des sorciers), les criminels, la forteresse, les gardiens, le quartier de haute sécurité, la cellule, l'emprisonnement, la traque, une arrestation, le coupable**

_Exemple : Les __p__risonniers sont ramenés en __b__ateau sur l'__î__le __r__ocheuse de la __p__rison d'__**A**__zkaban.  
__Exemple : Elvis Gaunt est conduit dans sa __c__ellule, gardée par des __**D**__étraqueurs._

* * *

Lieux magiques – partie 1 – Rubrique vide

**J.K. Rowling :**_  
_Sirius n'avait pas à passer par Little Whinging pour se rendre d'Azkaban à Poudlard. Il a fait un détour parce qu'il voulait y passer.

* * *

Lieux moldus – partie 2

**La cabane au sommet du rocher, le zoo**

_Exemple : Lorsque Dudley vit la __c__abane au __s__ommet du __r__ocher, une pensée étrange lui effleura l'esprit. Il avait plus de chance de mieux dormir au __z__oo de __**S**__urrey que dans cette __c__abane toute pourrie, songea-t-il._

* * *

Objets divers

Possessions : **L'insigne de préfet, la cape d'invisibilité (*), les statues, les armures **

**(*)** : Oui, autant que cela puisse paraître, tout est fait de minuscules.

Transport : **les balais volants, la poudre de cheminette, le tapis volant **

Autre : **les lettres (de Poudlard, du ministère de la Magie)**

_Exemple : Ron fit tournoyer entre ses doigts son __i__nsigne de __p__réfet, l'épaule adossée contre une __s__tatue de __p__ierre. Il regardait Harry voler à __b__alai, traçant l'air comme l'un de ses __t__apis __v__olants que son frère Bill lui avait parlé dans l'une de ses __l__ettres._

* * *

Sortilèges Impardonnables – Rubrique vide

**Le saviez-vous ?**  
Une scène coupée du film Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort 1ère partie, montre Harry Potter et Ron Weasley qui chassent un lapin dans la forêt, en lui lançant des sorts.

_Dommage qu'ils ne l'ont pas mise. La scène est magique._

* * *

Sorts

Définitions : **enchantement, malédiction, maléfice, sortilège, sortilège de métamorphose, sortilège informulé, charme, sort, supplice **

_Exemple : Hannah Abbot s'en sortait pas mal, avec les __e__nchantements !_

* * *

Potions

Potions : **élixir éternel, potions à base de fromage, potion contre les furoncles, potion d'haleine de chien, potion herbicide, essence de dictame (*), potion de beauté, doxycide, infusion infecte, baume de lewisie brûlante, élixir de longue vie, mélange malveillant, philtre de mandragore, potion de nettoyage, poison pernicieux, potion à priser, sérum de vérité**

_Exemple : L'__é__lève tourna lentement dans le __s__ens d'une __a__iguille d'une __m__ontre son __m__élange __m__alveillant._

**(*) **: Peut aussi être appelé « dictame » sans le « essence de ».

.

Ingrédients de potions et antidotes : **aconit, alihotsy, armoise, bézoard, corne de bicorne, corne de dragon, corne de licorne, crin de licorne, dictame, écorce de sorbier, foie de dragon, mandragore, moly, napel, ongle de griffon, sang de dragon, sang de licorne, sang de salamandre, sisymbre, polygonum, yeux de poissons, yeux de scarabées, raifort, thym, scilla, gingembre, œuf de dragon, griffe de dragon, peau de dragon, or de farfadet, fumier de dragon, plume de phénix, vessie de dragon, viande de dragon, ailes de fée**

_Exemple : Le __p__rofesseur __**R**__ogue, qui enseignait les __p__otions, rajouta au __c__œur de son __m__élange pervenche une __f__euille d'__a__lihotsy. _

**À savoir :** que les termes « corne », « crin », « écorne », « foie », « ongle », « sang », « yeux » ou autre utilisation magique, sont _toujours_ écrits en minuscule.

* * *

Créatures

Créatures : **le chien à trois têtes, la tête réduite**

_Exemple : Ernie Danlmur s'est beaucoup attaché à la __t__ête __r__éduite suspendue au-dessus de lui. _

.

Animaux : **le centaure, le cheval ailé, la chimère, la chouette, le crapaud, le diablotin, le dragon, les êtres de l'eau, le farfadet, la fée, le gnome, la goule, le griffon, le hibou, l'hippocampe, l'hydre, la licorne, le lutin, le phénix, le serpent de mer, les sirènes, le sphinx, le triton à double queue, le troll, le troll de montagne, le troll de rivière, le troll des forêts**

_Exemple : Ritchie Coote regarda rapidement du coin de l'œil le __t__riton à __d__ouble __q__ueue fuir à vive allure. _

.

Esprits : **l'esprit frappeur, le fantôme**

_Exemple : __**R**__usard détestait de tout son cœur __**P**__eeves, l'__e__sprit __f__rappeur, qui agaçait bon nombre des __f__antômes de __**P**__oudlard. _

.

Êtres :** l'elfe de maison, le géant, le gobelin, la harpie, le spectre de la mort, le vampire **

_Exemple : L'__**É**__pouvantard de Seamus Finnigan était un __s__pectre de la __m__ort. _

.

Créatures-personnages : **le calamar géant, le troll de sécurité, la veuve pleureuse**

_Exemple : Pansy Parkinson perçut le __c__alamar __g__éant depuis l'une des fenêtres à carreaux qu'habitait la __s__alle __c__ommune _de _**S**__erpentard. _

.

Colonies et réserves : **la colonie des géants**

_Exemple : La __c__olonie des __g__éants était bien dangereuse ! _

.

Langages : **langue aquatique**

_Exemple : Le __l__angage __a__quatique est pratiqué par les __ê__tres de l'__e__au._

* * *

Poudlard, à propos de l'école

Matières : **l'art de la magie noire, club de duel, magie de la terre **

_Exemple : Les deux __**C**__arrow enseignaient dorénavant l'__a__rt de la __m__agie __n__oire._

* * *

Autres

**La salle commune, les tables, les sabliers, les points, la salle des trophées, les cachots, les partisans (de Voldemort), la salle des trophées, la sorcière borgne (et bossue), le garde-chasse, le passage secret, un duel de sorciers, le château, le parc, le lac, les couloirs, les amures, les tableaux, les serres, la chauvesouris, la gargouille, les escaliers, le manoir, le labyrinthe (du Tournoi), la grosse dame, l'élève, le préfet, la préfète, le préfet-en-chef, la médaille **

_Exemple : Les __s__abliers, dans la __**G**__rande __**S**__alle, derrière la __t__able des __p__rofesseurs, se remplissaient aisément._

* * *

Précisions importantes :

Dans les livres, Monsieur Ménard s'est un peu mélangé les pinceaux… Prenons le terme « Poursuiveur », par exemple, celui-ci ne contient pas de majuscule dans aucun des tomes à l'exception du troisième. Je me suis renseignée dans la version originale (anglaise), et ai vu que Mrs Rowling, elle, mettait toujours une majuscule à « Poursuiveur ».

Pour ma part, c'est donc son orthographe que je suis automatiquement, car officielle. C'est d'ailleurs pourquoi j'ai mis une majuscule à « Poursuiveur » et tout ce qui s'en suit. Ne pensez juste pas que j'ai tort, ou que c'est _faux_, si par hasard vous relisez les deux premiers tomes ^^'. Personnellement, j'écrirai toujours avec une majuscule.

.

.

.

**Merci d'avoir lu.**

* * *

Si vous avez des **questions**, des _propositions _(sur un sujet que vous n'avez pas compris), des mots à me donner car il en manque ici, ne soyez pas timides et faites-moi part de tout et n'importe quoi.

Je vous dis à bientôt… pour un nouveau chapitre ;) Oui, il se trouve que beaucoup de majuscules m'ont échappée, j'ai encore toute une liste à partager ! Je publierai souvent des petites rubriques, notamment celle du magasin des jumeaux Weasley, que j'ai carrément zappé… Hum. Je fais ces listes sur un coup de tête, rien n'est planifié et malheureusement je ne pense pas à tout. Mais bon ! Si j'avais tout mis dans le même chapitre, vous en aurez peut-être oublié la moitié ;)

* * *

**Rar : **

Lau :_ Merci, ça fait plaisir :) Toutes les petites erreurs ? Tiens, je serai curieuse de savoir quelles sont les autres ^^' Oui, j'ai simplement voulu inclure l'orthographe dans les livres, qui, selon moi, est la plus sûre et la plus ''juste'' (bien que _Ste_ soit en effet le diminutif de _Sainte_). Je te remercie d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review ! ;D _

**Yay**


End file.
